My zanpactou and I
by BleachLovergirl
Summary: Bleach drabbles about wielders and their zanpactous. Encounters with all Bleach characters and fellow Zanpactous. There will be comedy, romance, adventure, etc. Review to let me know which zanpactou you want in the next update. Chapter 1: Everyone


**My zanpactou and I**

**Bleach drabbles about the zanpactou wielders, their zanpactous; zanpactous interacting with other zanpactous…yeah you get the point. This was an idea that came to me during finals. YAY! Lol**

**Some drabbles may be short, some may be long. Either way, they will be filled with different emotions depending on the zanpactou and stuff. I hope you like it! Please Review and tell me which zanpactou you'd like in the next update. Thank you!**

**I don't own Bleach! XD**

* * *

Chapter 1: Why my sword

Zanpactous; I understand why they are made, but why are they here. They are a part of their owner's soul; a personality that is a part of them. An individual weapon that characterizes the wielder. I understood that part, but what was the purpose of their creation?

* * *

"Hey Ichigo." I was sent out of my thoughts when I heard old man Zangetsu's voice. I looked up at him and remained quiet.

"Have you found your answer?"

I grinned. "Yeah, I did find it. It took no time at all to realize, but thanks anyway. Having someone who's doing the same thing as everyone else really helped me understand what I was asking. Thanks old man." As Zangetsu closed his eyes, my inner world turned black. The buildings were fading and the sky was going with them.

I opened my eyes and found myself in my room. I was staring right at the plain ceiling. I looked around and saw that the closet door was open. I then sat up and looked outside my open window. I saw and felt the cool breeze as enter me room and the blue curtains swung to its melody. I then looked up and saw the full moon; it's bright light shining right through the window and onto me. I smirked.

"Outside huh?" I said before getting out of bed and headed out the window.

* * *

**Rukia POV**

"I feel as if being a part of you is a blessing. I may be known as the most beautiful zanpactou in the Soul Society, but just knowing that we can be together and we can be side by side as partners, makes me feel not only beautiful, but loved."

"You feel that way huh?" Sode no Shirayuki nodded. I smiled and stood up from the ground that was filled with luscious snow. I was in my inner world while talking with her and asking her how it felt to be a zanpactou. My curiosity got the best of me, and I wanted to know her feelings about it even thought there was nothing we could do to change it even if we wanted to.

"It was good talking to you again. I hope we can do it again soon."

She nodded. "Anytime Lady Rukia." She then smiled then my inner world then started to fade. The snow on the ground and the falling flakes were turning to black.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the moon. I smiled then started thinking about me and my zanpactou. She was the snow; beautiful, elegant, and full of wonder. I was like the moon; revenant, seemingly mysterious, and shined up the night. She told me this once when I talked to her before. We both shared beauty and elegance. Our souls allowed us to share those pieces of life that not everyone could have. It was what made us different from most soul reapers and their zanpactous.

"So you're thinking about your zanpactou too?" I jumped, looked over and saw Ichigo sitting with his legs on his chest and his arms circling his legs. I calmed down then looked away from him.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask Sode no Shirayuki some things. I got my answer though, so everything's fine."

"What did you ask?"

I looked back at Ichigo, and then sat back down on the rooftop. "I asked her what her opinion was of being a zanpactou. She told me that it was fine, as long as I was with her. Being together, being side by side, fighting as one, was something she was grateful for. But not only does it make her feel beautiful; and makes her feel loved."

"Is that so," he said before looking up at the moon with me. We continued looking at the shining moon together in the calming silence until moments later.

"I just remembered you saying that I was thinking about my zanpactou, too. Did you ask Zangetsu something?"

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed out. "I asked him the same question. I didn't know why it came to me so sudden, but I just wanted to ask him. He told me the same thing Sode no Shirayuki said to you. Maybe all zanpactous feel the same way toward their masters. We all have separate personalities that make us so different from others. Yet, when it comes to inner feelings between wielder and the zanpactou, the feelings may be the same."

I nodded. He was right. Everyone was different, yet similar. Our zanpactous gave us power and strength, but we gave them a soul.

Ichigo and I continued talking about what we asked our zanpactous while looking up at the moon once in a while. The calm breeze coming and going as we sat there on the roof. Then we started wondering about the zanpactous that were in the Soul Society. What about them? Maybe they felt the same way, or had a different opinion. I guess we wouldn't know, but their souls would.

**I know this chapter is very, very short, but I plan to have short and long chapters in the future. **

**And tell me which zanpactou you would like in the next chapter. Remember they can be more than one, so let me know. **

**And I know I might have spelled Zanpactou wrong, but hey, I like this way better. Lol. **

**Remember to review. Thank you!**


End file.
